


Dean Goes to Prison

by SmuttyStuffHappens



Category: Supernatural
Genre: But Dean's into it, Cockslut Dean, Father/Son Incest, I condone nothing, Incest, M/M, Mentions of bestiality, Prison Sex, Prison doesn't work this way, Rape/Non-con Elements, really bad smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmuttyStuffHappens/pseuds/SmuttyStuffHappens
Summary: Dean goes to prison, which sucks. The bright side, according to all the porn Dean watched, he should get plenty of action. He doesn't and that makes him sad.





	Dean Goes to Prison

**Author's Note:**

> I am not good at smut, but I tried. 
> 
> Not Beta'd, sorry. 
> 
> Don't like the subject matter, don't read. Negative comments will not be allowed.

When Dean Winchester was first convicted of credit card fraud, he was both scared and excited. Scared, because he had never been to prison. Excited, because he had watched a lot of prison themed porn and he knew that he was a hot piece of ass. Dean might have been a bit of a cockslut. 

Once he had gotten to prison, he realized how wrong porn was. No one tried to get into his pants. He would jerk off and finger his hole right in front of his cellmate, and the man would do nothing. What sucked even more, was that he could hear (and sometimes see) other guys fucking all over the place. 

He had been in prison about a month when he found out why everyone avoided him. His dad. Apparently John had been transferred to the South Dakota Pen about a year earlier and had threatened anyone that thought about touching his son. 

Dean was pissed that his own dad had been cockblocking him and he was looking forward to giving the older man a piece of his mind. It wouldn’t take long. John’s job inside was to care for the guard dogs. He cleaned out their kennels and made sure they had food and water, as well as plenty of exercise and play time. John did such a good job, he was offered an assistant and he asked for Dean. 

Once Dean had been shown how to care for the dogs, John pulled his son into an empty examination room. “Look Dean, you fucked up by getting nabbed. Now, Uncle Bobby is having to raise Sam. It was your job to look out for him and now you’re gonna be punished. I know what a little slut you are.” John ran his fingers through Dean’s hair before grabbing a handful and pushing him down to his knees. “I’m gonna fuck both your holes. If you do a good job, I’ll let some of the others fuck you as well.”

Dean knew he should be disgusted and should fight off his father, but that was the last thing he wanted. “Yes, sir” was all he could say. 

“What are you waiting for boy? Pull out my cock and get to work.” 

Dean did what he was told. He unzipped his dad’s pants and pulled out the most beautiful cock he had ever seen. It was large, pink, and perfect. He gave a tentative lick from the base to the tip. A light taste of sweat hitting his tongue. Before he could do much more, his dad grabbed his cheeks and pushed through Dean’s lips.

“Damn! You got a pretty mouth son.” He started thrusting into the heat that was his son’s mouth. He thrust further, to test how much Dean could take. He was thrilled when Dean was able to take him all the way into his throat. “Jerk yourself off.”

Dean already had his hand around his cock, fucking into his hand as his dad fucked into his mouth. He wanted to ask for permission to cum. 

“Cum for me son.” That was all it took and he was spilling into his own hand. John pulled out, he didn’t want to cum until he had a chance to test out that sweet ass. He had Dean stand up and bend over an examination table. He yanked down the younger man’s pants.

“You have two minutes to open yourself up. You can use your cum if you want, but it’s the only lube your gonna get.” 

Dean quickly reached back and rubbed his spunk all over his hole. He definitely wanted to stretch himself, but not too much. He was looking forward to feeling the burn that his dad’s cock would cause. He slipped in a finger, letting out a small moan. One finger quickly became two. He scissored his fingers and tried to reach his prostate. 

Two minutes went by quickly. Before he knew it, his hand was being moved away. John started to massage his cheeks. His thumbs rubbed over his hole a few times. This seemed to go on forever until John finally pushed both thumbs into the wet heat. “Fuck, your so tight. Gonna feel so good wrapped around my cock. Remember son, this is punishment. I’m not gonna take it easy on you.”

With that, John’s hands were gone and Dean could feel the blunt tip of his father’s dick push past his opening. True to his word, John thrust in quickly, not giving Dean any time to adjust. He bottomed out with the first push. John grabbed both of his hips hard enough to bruise. John pounded into him hard and fast, lifting Dean off of his feet. 

Dean was moaning like the whore he was. “Oh fuck! Fuck yeah! You’re so fucking huge. Gonna feel you for days.” 

“Goddamn, you’re fucking tight. Gonna wreck your ass. Can’t wait to watch some of the other guys wreck your hole. Maybe I should let the dogs breed you too. I bet you’d like that.”

“Fuck!! I’m close. Cum in me Dad. Wanna feel it.”

John pulled out, maneuvering Dean onto his back, with his feet on the tables edge, slamming back in. This time, he held onto Dean’s thighs for leverage. “You’d like that wouldn’t you. Such a cockslut, even a dog’s cock will do.”

“Yeah Dad. Any cock you want. I’ll fuck ‘em all, just let me cum.” 

“Such a good boy. You were waiting for permission. Go on son, cum on you daddy’s cock.” 

With that, Dean came harder than he had ever cum before. He wasn’t sure, but he might of even blacked out a second or two. It was enough to push John over the edge. He came with a grunt, still buried deep in his son’s ass. 

Once they were done, John helped Dean off the table. “You did good. I’ll make sure your hole gets plenty of attention. I don’t care what you do in your cell, but when you’re out of it, your ass belongs to me and you better make sure your hole is open and ready.” 

“Yes sir” Dean said and they both went back to their duties. Dean had never even thought about bestiality, but as he was playing ball with some of the dogs, he could think of nothing else.


End file.
